Evil Barney Calls Trent's Baby Brother Stupid and Gets Grounded Deleted Scenes
Cast *Simon as Evil Barney *Catherine as Evil Barney's Mom *Steven as GTA Police Officer *Brian as Manic *Eric as Trent Transcript *(January 7, 2019) *Evil Barney's Mom: (offscreen) Thanks for donating all of Evil Barney's PBS Kids stuff except his bed and blanket to Vince Tolentino Matias, Sarah West, YankieDude5000, Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara. He deserves it for calling the baby stupid! *Shimajirō Shimano: No problem. *GTA Police Officer: Evil Barney, you're under arrest for calling Trent's baby brother Drew stupid, disrespecting the Circle of Life and setting the entire Pride Lands in Tanzania on fire at the same time yesterday! Now you're banned from going anywhere else for the rest of the year! You're going straight to the GTA Police Headquarters! *Evil Barney: But GTA Police Officers, I just wanted to stay home and watch Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood! So that's why I called the baby stupid. *GTA Police Officer: No way! You're not going anywhere since you did call Trent's baby brother Drew stupid, disrespected the Circle of Life and setted the Pride Lands in Tanzania ablaze at the same time! So, go to the GTA Police Headquarters right now and we'll make you do chores nonstop around the GTA Police Headquarters and you'll get nothing for Christmas, your birthday, Halloween, Easter, Valentine's Day, St. Patrick's Day, 4th of July or Thanksgiving until further notice! Now you'll spend time in jail at the GTA Police Headquarters until January 1st, 2020 to reflect on your extremely bad and abysmal behavior! Now get in the car! *[Meanwhile at Trent's house, he's still upset and sad until Manic comes to cheer him up.] *Manic: Trent, don't be sad. I'm Manic, and I'm so sorry about what happened when Evil Barney called your new baby brother Drew stupid and disrespected the Circle of Life and setted the entire the entire Pride Lands in Tanzania ablaze. *Trent: No Manic, it wasn't your fault. Evil Barney should've been left at home with Sonia from Sonic Underground as a babysitter and Sonia will only feed Evil Barney peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, broccoli, spinach, vegetable salads, milk and Mott's Apple sauce and would only let him watch 101 Dalmatians on VHS, The Lion King on VHS from 1995, Beauty and the Beast (1991) on VHS from 1992, Aladdin on VHS from 1993, Pinocchio on VHS, Bambi on VHS, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs on VHS, Cinderella on VHS from 1995, Alice in Wonderland on VHS, Sleeping Beauty on VHS, The Great Mouse Detective on VHS and The Little Mermaid on VHS from 1990 with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends while his family went to the GoCity Hospital without him. Next time his parents go out, Evil Barney will be left at home with Sonia from Sonic Underground and he will only be allowed to have peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, spinach, broccoli, vegetable salads, Mott's apple juice and fruits and only allowed to watch well-received Disney movies on VHS. *Manic: Don't be sad, Trent. How about we can go to Burger King for something to eat and then go to the Regal Cinemas to see Mary Poppins Returns. *Trent: Oh Manic, you just made me think about it now. Let's go to Burger King for something to eat and then go to the Regal Cinemas to see Mary Poppins Returns. Also, thank you for the help. [[Category:Deleted Scenes]] [[Category:Deleted Scenes by Sarah West]] [[Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West]] [[Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog]] [[Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show]] [[Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1]] [[Trivia]]